


The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser's friendship is put to the test when a threat to Ben's life is made by Frank Zuko. When Zuko is shot Ray is the prime suspect. But where is Ray?





	The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Thin Line Between Love And Hate 

 

****

# The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

****

This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I've been an avid reader for years but I've never been inspired to write a story of my own. Well, I guess inspired isn't the appropriate word...obsessed is more like it. The adorable Italian-American cop and the gorgeous Mountie wouldn't leave me one moment of peace until I finished this story. Jeez, the nerve of some people. 

****

Warning: R rating. M/M. Lots of angst, violence, rough language and some good old angst-ridden h/c. Delete this story now if you are offended by blood, mayhem and murder. 

****  
  
Dedication: I was visiting with my DueSer buddy (big wave) one weekend.  
I was packing up my things to leave when she suggested a possible DS  
story idea. By the time I arrived home (she lives 2 1/2 hours away) her  
original suggestion took on a life of its own. She inspired me to write  
this story and her words of encouragement helped me finish it. Thanks  
buddy. I also want to thank Mitch and Dsrvbf for taking the time to beta  
read my story. I learned a lot from your edits and suggestions. Thanks.

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. No infringement of any copyrights held by CBS, Alliance, CTV or any other copyright holders of DUE SOUTH is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. 

****

# The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

****

by: Vikster 

Ray Vecchio looked up as Benton Fraser entered the squad room and sat down in the detective's guest chair. Ray grinned at his friend, and some-time partner, and signaled that he'd be off the phone in a minute. 

"Mario, that's terrific. I owe you for this. I'll tell you all about it on Monday." Ray hung up the phone and shouted with joy. 

"Hiya Benny. You got any plans for Sunday?" 

Fraser smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?" 

"How'd you like to do some serious male bonding American style?" 

"Male bonding?" 

"Football. How'd you like to go to the Bears and Saints game on Sunday? Mario, from Forensics, has to go out of town and was wondering if I'd like to take the tickets off his hands." 

"Football?" 

"Yeah Fraser. Football. You know the sport where really huge men chase a pointed ball down the field to score points? Sometimes they jump on top of each other and when they're successful they dance around a goal post. Jeez. You really need to get out more." 

"Well yes, Ray, I've heard of football. The type of football currently played in the United States originated from soccer and football. Most modern versions of football originated in England, where a form of the game was played in the 12th century." 

Ray gently banged his head on his desk. "Ah Fraser." 

"Yes Ray." 

Ray lifted his head from the desk. "Do you want to go or not?" 

"I think it would be interesting to see a football game. Just one question though." 

"Sure. Shoot." 

"What does football have to do with male bonding?" 

Ray sighed. He grabbed a file folder off his desk, walked over to the file cabinet, opened the top drawer and crammed the file into the back of the drawer. "Shut up Fraser." He slammed the drawer shut. 

"Understood, Ray." 

"Vecchio, get in here," Welsh yelled to Ray from his office. 

"Be right there Lieutenant. I'll be right back Benny." 

"Of course." As Ray walked towards Welsh's office, Fraser opened the top drawer of the cabinet and rescued the file Ray shoved in there. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he unwrinkled the page and filed it correctly. 

"You do that on purpose don't you?" asked Elaine from her desk across the room. Jack Huey looked on, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

"Pardon me, Elaine?" 

"Don't play innocent with me Benton Fraser. You know exactly what I mean," she said as she walked over to where the Mountie was standing. 

"Actually I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about." 

Elaine smiled. "I've been trying to figure out why the two of you are friends. He's always yelling at you. When you're not lecturing him, you're manipulating him into doing something he doesn't want to do. But that's not it at all. You're really teasing him aren't you?" 

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Fraser stammered and looked down at his feet. 

"Sure you do Fraser." Elaine chuckled. "The two of you remind me of an old married couple." 

Fraser cleared his throat. He was very uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. "Excuse me Elaine. I think I'll go get a cup of tea. Would you like one?" 

"No thanks Fraser." 

Ray knocked on Welsh's door. "You wanted to see me sir?" 

Welsh looked up from a report he was reading. "Yes detective. Close the door and sit down." 

"Thank you sir." Ray responded, sitting in one of the chairs facing Welsh's desk. 

The Lieutenant leaned back in his chair, studying the man sitting before him. Ray had changed over the last two years. He was no longer the nervous, flashy man that others were quick to judge. He seemed more sure of himself. Must be Big Red's influence. 

Ray was growing nervous under Welsh's gaze. "Ah excuse me sir. Is there something wrong?" 

Welsh smiled. "No, Detective. I received the report from IA this morning on the Giovanni shooting. They say and I quote, 'Detective Vecchio conducted a complete and thorough investigation and his actions in the death of Vincent Giovanni were completely justified.' Overall, a good effort Vecchio." 

"That's good to hear Lieutenant. I wish we could have implicated Zuko in that drug bust but I guess his second in command and various underlings is the next best thing." 

*************************************** 

Elaine looked up, surprised to see Ray's mother standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Vecchio. What's wrong?" 

"I'm looking for my Raymondo. Is he here?" 

"Yes ma'am. He's talking with Lieutenant Welsh. He should be out in a minute." 

"Mrs. Vecchio?" Ray's mother turned as Fraser entered the squad room. The Mountie saw the look on her face and rushed over to her in concern. "Is there something wrong?" 

Instead of answering, she bowed her head and burst into tears. "Oh Benton. I was so worried." 

He placed his arm around the women's shoulder to comfort her. "Elaine, maybe you should go get Ray. I'll take Mrs. Vecchio to the interrogation room." 

"Sure Fraser," Elaine said as she walked over to Welsh's office, knocked once and opened the door. "Excuse me Lieutenant. Ray, your mother's here and she's really upset. Fraser took her into the interrogation room.. I'm not sure what's going on but maybe you should come talk with her." 

Ray looked at Welsh. "Lieutenant?" 

Welsh frowned. "Sure go ahead. Would you mind if I join you?" 

Ray was surprised by the lieutenant's question but was also touched by the concern etched on the man's face. "I wouldn't mind at all sir," he said as the three of them rushed from Welsh's office. 

Elaine opened the door to the interrogation room to see Mrs Vecchio sitting in a chair, sobbing on Fraser's shoulder. Ray rushed past Elaine and knelt beside his mother. 

"Ma? What's wrong? Did something happen to the girls?" 

"Oh Raymondo," she cried as she turned to hug her son. "It is terrible. Just terrible." 

"Ma? Tell me what's wrong." 

Mrs. Vecchio moved from his embrace and opened her purse. "I found this in the mailbox." She handed Ray a photograph. It was a picture of Fraser standing in front of the consulate on sentry duty. A bullet hole replaced the spot where the Mountie's head should be. 

Ray took the photograph from his mother and tossed it on the table. Fraser reached over to get a better look at the photograph. He turned it over to see three words written on the back - 'Remember the code.' "Ray? What does this mean?" he asked as he pointed to the words. 

Ray shrugged his shoulders and turned to kiss his mother's check. "It's nothing Benny. Just a neighborhood prank." 

Mrs. Vecchio gently slapped Ray's check. "It's not nothing Raymondo. Don't lie to Benton," she scolded as she stood and walked over to Welsh who was leaning against the wall. "My Raymondo killed Giovanni, Frank Zuko's best friend and confidant. By enacting the code, Zuko is honor bound to retaliate. He is going to kill Benton and then he's going to hurt my son." 

The Lieutenant placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Vecchio, let me assure you that no one is going to hurt either Ray or Fraser. Why don't you let Elaine take you home?" He looked over to Elaine who was standing in the hallway. 

Elaine nodded and took the woman's hand. "Please Mrs. Vecchio?" 

She nodded her head and let Elaine lead her into the hallway. Then she stopped and turned to look at Welsh. "Promise me that nothing will happen to my Raymondo or to Benton." 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Vecchio. We'll figure out what's going on. Let Elaine take you home." 

"Raymondo. Be safe. Don't do anything to get yourself into trouble." 

Ray hugged his mother. "Ma, don't worry. I'll be home in a little while." 

"Bring Benton and the wolf. I want to make sure that everything is all right." 

"Okay, Ma. Benny and I'll be there is a little while." He hugged her again and kissed her check. He watched in silence as Elaine took Mrs Vecchio's arm and escorted her down the hallway. 

"Vecchio. Get in here and shut the door." He waited until the detective shut the door before he continued. "Do you think Zuko is behind this stunt?" Welsh asked as he sat down. He motioned Ray and Fraser to join him at the 

table. 

"I doubt it sir. It doesn't seem to be Zuko's style?" 

"It also isn't very wise," Fraser interrupted, looking at Ray intensely. "Zuko was not implicated in the Giovanni investigation. Why would he complicate matters by attempting to kill me?" 

Ray shot Fraser an exasperated look. "Gee. I don't know Benny. Maybe it's because Zuko's not a very smart man." Ray stood up to pace the floor. "I just can't believe someone left that picture for my family to see." His anger and frustration overwhelmed him. "This is personal." Ray walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Vecchio!" bellowed Welsh. "You're not going anywhere. Sit down" He waited until his detective complied. "I think we should take this threat seriously." 

Fraser nodded his head in agreement. "I concur sir. Perhaps we could even obtain enough evidence to convict Zuko." 

"Oh. That's a great idea, Benny. Why don't we just let him shoot you? That way we'll have more than enough evidence to fry him in hell." Ray stood up to pace again. 

Welsh was just about to yell at him when Fraser interrupted. "That's actually a very good idea." 

Ray stopped pacing and waved his arms in frustration. "No way, Benny. I know what you're thinking and it's a really bad idea." 

"I could continue my regular duties at the consulate," Fraser interrupted. "We could place officers in various locations around the perimeter." 

It was Ray's turn to interrupt. "Oh come on, Fraser. There are buildings all around the consulate. We don't have enough cops to stake out the various locations where one lonely hit man can hide." 

Welsh was growing impatient with this conversation and with Ray's damn pacing. "Vecchio, sit the hell down before I trip you." He turned to look at Fraser. "Someone intentionally tipped us off about the hit. Maybe it was Zuko, maybe it was a concerned citizen. I don't know. What I do know is that we're not going to allow a gunman to get a clear shot at you." Welsh stood up and opened the door. "Ray. I want you to go home, calm your mother down and pack some clothes. You're going to be staying with Fraser for a few days." 

************************************** 

It was well past midnight before Ray and Fraser arrived at the Mountie's apartment. Fraser sat at the table, staring at the dark liquid in his mug. Ray leaned against the window staring intently at the alley below. He had barely spoken two words since leaving his family's home. 

"It's not your fault, Ray," said Fraser in a hushed voice. He got no response from the pensive figure. "Ray?" 

"I heard you Benny. Just let it alone." 

Fraser walked over to Ray, careful to avoid the window. "What's wrong?" 

Ray leaned his head against the window pane. "Oh jeez. What could possibly be wrong. My mother intercepts a death threat in the mailbox. There's a contract out on my best friend. I'm stuck in this rat infested apartment for the duration." Ray stopped his tirade and sighed. 

Fraser placed a hand on his friend's shoulder . "Ray" 

Ray shrugged off the hand and walked away from the window. He grabbed his shaving kit and pajamas. "I'm going to get ready for bed," he shouted as he slammed the apartment door behind him. 

Fraser watched his friend leave, a worried frown crossing his handsome features. Moments later he heard a loud bang as Ray slammed the bathroom door shut. 

Diefenbaker padded over to the Mountie and leaned his head against Fraser's leg. "You know Ray," said the man quietly, "he'll be okay in a minute." Fraser scratched behind Dief's ear and sighed, "I guess I'll get ready for bed as well." 

He stripped down to his red long johns and put his discarded clothes in the closet. Then, he tossed the bedroll on the floor next to the bed, kicked it open and stretched out on top of it. 

Ten minutes later Ray returned from the bathroom. He turned off the kerosene lamp and crawled under the blankets on Fraser's bed. 

"Benny. You awake?" Ray whispered. 

"Yes Ray." 

Ray turned onto his side to stare at Fraser's silhouette. "I want to apologize for blowing up at you like that. It's just that Ma was so upset over that picture. I'm a cop Benny. I'm trained to deal with these things. She's not." 

"She's a strong woman. She can deal with this." 

"That's not the point. She shouldn't have to." Ray rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." 

Fraser sat up to get a better look at Ray. "Nothing is going to happen to me or to your family. You won't let that happen and neither will I." 

Ray sighed and then rolled onto his side, with his back to the Mountie. "I hope you're right Benny. Good night." 

"Good night Ray." Fraser replied as he lay down on the bedroll. He replayed the conversation in his head. He was touched by his friend's words but at the same time confused by how to respond to them. Ever since he moved to Chicago and befriended this man, he faced situations and feelings that 

challenged everything he had learned in Canada. 'What else is new', he thought to himself as he rolled onto his side and pulled a blanket up around his neck. He fell asleep listening to Ray's steady breathing. 

*************************************** 

Sometime later Dief nudged and licked Fraser's face, attempting to wake him. "Dief, stop." The wolf continued to nudge him. 

"No, don't be dead Fraser. Please don't be dead. Oh God!" Ray shouted as he struggled with his blankets. 

Fraser hurried to the bed and sat down next to Ray. "Ray? Wake up." He gently shook his friend's shoulders. Ray continued to struggle for a moment, then his body sagged against the bed. "Benny? What happened?" 

"You were having a nightmare. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" 

Ray sat up and leaned against the headboard, his eyes dark with confusion. Then shock and horror registered on his face as he remembered the dream. "Oh God, Benny. You and I were standing in front of the consulate, you know, talking and stuff. Suddenly we heard this loud bang and you fell on top of me. There was blood everywhere. I rolled you over and you had this huge hole in your chest. You were gasping for breath. There was blood dripping from your mouth." 

Ray's body was shaking from the powerful memory of watching his best friend die. Fraser gently pulled the trembling man into his arms. Ray tensed for a moment and then gradually melted into the embrace. 

"I haven't had a dream that powerful since I was a kid," he whispered and then pushed himself away from Fraser. "Sorry, Benny." Ray smiled shyly, clearly embarrassed by his display of emotion. 

Fraser squeezed his friend's shoulders and then released him. "You're my friend. There's nothing for you to be sorry about." 

Dief jumped onto the bed and licked Ray's face. Fraser chuckled at his friend's expression, a unique mixture of humor and disgust. "Dief's your friend, too." 

"Stop it Dief. That's disgusting. Fraser, tell your mutt to stop." Dief stopped licking Ray's face and sat glaring at the ungrateful man. 

"I think you hurt his feelings, Ray. He's a wolf, not a mutt." Dief barked to emphasize Fraser's point. 

Ray smiled and scratched the top of the wolf's head. "God forbid that I actually insult a wolf," he complained as he maneuvered down into the bed. Fraser settled the blankets around him and patted his chest for good measure. Ray smiled at the paternal gesture. "Thanks Benny." 

Fraser returned the smile and then pushed Dief off the bed. "Goodnight Ray. Pleasant dreams." 

*************************************** 

The wind rattling the window panes woke Ray from his exhausted sleep. He rolled over to see Fraser staring out the window. 

"You shouldn't be standing in front of the window like that Benny." 

Fraser smiled at his friend. "Good morning, Ray." 

"Where's Dief?" Ray asked as he stood up. He slipped on his robe and slippers. 

"Willie offered to take him for a walk through the park. Would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"That'd be great. I'll be right back." Ray grabbed his shaving kit and a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. A steaming cup of coffee, eggs and toast were waiting for him when he returned. 

"Jeez, Benny, I could get used to this." Ray sat down and stabbed at the eggs hungrily. 

"It's my pleasure to do these things for you," Fraser said quietly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table opposite Ray. 

"Yeah, well, watch what you say Benny 'cause if you keep spoiling me like this I'll be forced to marry you." Ray flushed when he realized what he had said. Fraser sat back in his chair and smiled. He wasn't sure how to respond but he certainly was enjoying the view. Ray's cell phone rang. 

"Vecchio. Hey, Jack. Yeah, we should be ready in about a half hour. Okay. See you then." Ray ended the call. "Jack's gonna escort us to the precinct this morning. He'll be here in about a half hour." Ray wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and then put his plate in the sink. 

"Is that really necessary, Ray?" 

Ray looked guilty for a moment, not sure what he'd done wrong. "Is what necessary, Fraser?" 

"The police escort. I don't think the Chicago Police department should go to so much trouble." 

"Yeah, well who asked you." Ray teased. "Go get dressed. We don't want to keep Jack waiting." 

Benny smiled and then gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to bath and change. 

Thirty minutes later, Huey pulled up in front of the Mountie's apartment. Fraser and Ray were walking down the front stairs when a bullet flew past Fraser's head and lodged itself onto the side of the building. Jack jumped out of the car and began firing in the direction of the gun shot. At the same time Ray knocked Fraser to the ground and dragged the man behind a parked car. 

"You okay Benny?" 

"I'm fine Ray," Fraser responded. 

Ray looked over his shoulder to make sure that Huey was all right and then 

called for backup. 

*************************************** 

Ray finished his report and threw it on the desk. He had little to say in the last two hours and ignored the Mountie completely. 

Fraser sat in his usual spot, quietly studying his friend. Welsh and Elaine were leaning against Huey's desk watching both men. 

Ray looked up to see Welsh, Elaine and Fraser staring at him. "What?" he asked angrily. 

Fraser opened his mouth to respond when Ray waved him off. "That was a rhetorical question Fraser." He threw a paper clip on his desk and stood up. "May I be excused to go to the bathroom?" he asked Welsh sarcastically. 

Welsh glared at the angry man but said nothing. 

Ray sighed and smiled sheepishly at Welsh in apology. He turned and stalked out the room. 

*************************************** 

"Thank you MaMa Cataldo. I'll give him that message. Bye" Fraser hung up the phone. Welsh and Elaine stared at him expectantly. He shook his head and sighed, "I've called everyone I can think of. No one has seen Ray today." He paused for a moment and rubbed his tired eyes. Three hours ago Ray walked out the police station and drove away. 

Elaine's phone rang and she rushed to answer it. "27th. Yes, he's right here." She handed the phone to Welsh. 

"Welsh here. When did this happen? Shit! I'll send someone there ASAP." Welsh slammed down the receiver. "That was dispatch," Welsh explained. "Zuko and his bodyguard have been shot. Witnesses claim they saw a green Riveria leave the scene." Welsh paused and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands on his forehead. "Elaine. I want you to get in touch with Huey. Tell him what's happening and that he needs to get to Zuko's place immediately." 

"Yes sir. I'll call him right away." 

Welsh turned towards his office but a flash of red distracted him. "Fraser," he yelled. The Mountie froze and then turned to look at Welsh. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?" 

"I thought I might assist Detective Huey at the crime scene." Welsh grabbed Fraser's arm. "I know how you feel but I don't think you should be there. I want you in my office now." 

*************************************************** 

"Jack?" Elaine intercepted Jack Huey as he walked into the squad room two hours later. "What do you think happened?" 

The detective sighed. "I just don't know." He slipped off his coat and threw it on his chair. "Where's Fraser?" 

"He's in with the lieutenant and some guy from Vice." 

"How'd he take the news?" 

"He just sits there Jack. He hasn't said a word in over an hour." 

Jack shook his head and sighed. This wasn't good, not good at all. He walked towards the lieutenant's office, knocked once and entered. 

"Detective Huey," the lieutenant greeted him, "this is Detective Ramer from Vice." Huey nodded to the officer and then turned to look at Fraser who was sitting on the sofa in the far corner of the room. 

"Did you talk to Ray's family?" Welsh asked. 

"Yes sir. I spoke to Maria and Tony. They haven't heard from Ray since yesterday. Nothing is missing from the house or his room. The crime scene is secure. Zuko was pronounced at the scene. His bodyguard, Harvey Tolini, is in surgery. They're not sure if he'll make it." 

"Why don't you take a seat, Jack. Ramer and his team have been watching Zuko and his organization for the last year. He, well, he thinks he has some information that will shed some light your investigation." The lieutenant looked down, clearly uncomfortable with what was happening but helpless to do anything about it. 

"We heard about the contract out on Constable Fraser," the vice cop began. "We also know that Fraser was under Vecchio's *protection*." He turned and leered at Fraser. Fraser returned the stare but said nothing. "Considering the history between Zuko and Vecchio, well, we knew the shit was going to hit the fan." 

Without warning, Huey lunged at Ramer and slammed him against the door. "You had better have some facts to back up that inference, Detective Ramer. I've heard more than enough speculation from the likes of you to last me a lifetime." 

Huey would have said more but Welsh forcibly separated the two men. "Sit down. You're not helping this situation." Welsh waited until his detective obeyed and then sat down behind his desk. "Detective Ramer, say what you're going to say but leave the color commentary in the sewer where it belongs." 

Ramer adjusted his jacket and uprighted the overturned chair. "Yes sir." He sat down and then reached into his coat pocket and handed a photograph to Lieutenant Welsh. "Our surveillance team took this photograph around the time that Zuko was shot." 

Welsh took the picture from Ramer and then dropped it onto his desk. "You have proof as to when this photo was taken?" 

"Yes sir. On the back is the date and time stamp and it's initialed by the officer who took it." Ramer flipped the photograph over. "We're not trying 

to pull anything here, Lieutenant Welsh. I just thought you'd want to know and perhaps take care of it internally." 

"Thank you, detective. I think I'll hold onto this photograph if it's all the same with you." 

"Ah, yes, sir." Ramer stood and left Welsh's office as quickly as he could. On the desk was a picture of a 1972 green Riveria in mint condition. The car was parked in front of Zuko's house. 

Welsh stood, stretched his back muscles and turned to look out the window. 

Elaine burst into the office carrying a file folder. Her face was flushed and her eyes filled with tears. "Sir, the ballistics report came back from the lab," her voice trembled, "the bullet that they took out of Zuko . . . " She burst into tears, unable to continue. She handed the file folder to Welsh and ran from the room. 

Welsh looked at the report and then cleared his throat. "Detective Huey." 

"Yes sir." 

"Put an APB out on Vecchio. He's wanted for questioning in the murder of Frank Zuko and the attempted murder of Harvey Tolini. He's to be considered armed and dangerous." 

Huey shook his head in disbelief. "This is crazy sir. There's no way..." 

"That's enough, Detective," shouted Welsh. "The bullet came from Vecchio's gun. Witnesses saw his car leaving the crime scene. All the evidence points to our suspect and we will act accordingly. Do I make myself clear, detective?" 

"Yes, sir. I'll get on it right away." Huey rushed from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Welsh rubbed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the sofa and sat next to the Mountie. "There's nothing more we can do until we find Vecchio and get his side of the story. Why don't you go home? I'll call you when I hear anything." He reached out to touch Fraser's arm. "Ben?" 

Fraser flinched as if electrified by the touch. "Leftennant, Ray is a fine man and a good cop. He wouldn't do this." Fraser's eyes blazed with unshed tears, his face pleading with the lieutenant to understand. 

"I don't know what to believe anymore Fraser. What I do know is that everyone is watching what we do here: the mob factions, the media, even the commissioner. All the evidence we have implicates Ray and we are going to conduct this investigation by the book." 

"By the book, sir?" Fraser whispered, anger and bitterness apparent in his voice. "For whose benefit? The commissioner's political aspirations? Perhaps even yours?" The contempt in his voice turned the whispered plea into a shouted indictment. 

"That's enough Constable. If there is any inkling of impropriety in this investigation and the press finds out, they'll crucify Ray and this department. I'm doing this to protect Ray." 

Welsh stood up but Fraser grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking away. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to insult you. I know that you care for Ray very much." 

Welsh looked down at Fraser's face but said nothing. 

"Sir. Ray and I have been friends for a short time but I know what excites him, what scares him, what drives him crazy and what makes him angry. I know this man and I know that he would not kill anyone, even Zuko, in cold blood. Ray's sense of honor and justice would not allow him to do it." He let go of Welsh's arm and stood up to leave. 

"I hope you're right, Constable. Go home. Don't do anything stupid." Fraser looked at the man briefly, smiled and left. 

*************************************** 

Fraser sat on his bed staring at one of his father's journals. He'd read the same paragraph four times and still had no idea what it said. He sighed and tossed the journal on the floor. Suddenly, Dief ran to the door and barked. Fraser stood up, pulled on a shirt and opened the door to see Ray's mother standing in the hallway. "Mrs. Vecchio, what are you doing here? Have you heard from Ray?" 

"No, Benton. I haven't heard from him," she said as he ushered the woman into his apartment. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I couldn't sleep. I'm so worried about Raymondo." 

Fraser wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. When her sobs subsided, he handed her a handful of tissues and pointed to the kitchen. "Please Mrs. Vecchio, have a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"That would be very nice, Benton. Thank you." She dried her eyes and sat down. Dief placed his head on her leg and she gently petted the wolf's head. "You're such a beautiful wolf." 

"Here you go." Fraser placed the mugs on the table and sat down. 

"You are a good friend to my Raymondo. He cares for you very much," she said quietly. 

Fraser smiled. "He's my best friend." 

Mrs Vecchio sat quietly for a moment. "My husband, Vinnie, was not a very good man and hit and insulted Raymondo, made him feel useless." Fraser could tell this was a difficult admission for her to make to an outsider. "I wanted to leave my husband. I even went home to my family once but back then, there was nowhere to go, no shelters, no help. I did what I could." 

She paused for a moment, lost in her memories. "A part of me was very thankful when Raymondo married and moved from our home but the other part of me knew that he did not belong with Angela. My son was desperate for love and stability." Tears streamed down Mrs Vecchio's face as the painful memories overwhelmed her. 

Fraser wanted to tell her that she didn't have to continue but he couldn't. He wanted to hear her story. He needed to learn more about the complicated man that was also the most important person in his life. 

"Forgive me Benton." 

"It's all right, Mrs. Vecchio, please continue." 

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Bless his soul but I think my Vinnie's death was the best thing that could have happened to my family," she whispered, shocked and embarrassed by what she said. "God forgive me." She closed her eyes and crossed herself. 

"Ray told me some of this already. Despite all of these things, Mrs. Vecchio, your family is very close. Ray loves you very much." 

"Thank you for saying that. Raymondo has tried very hard to take care of us. He is the head of our household and takes that responsibility very seriously. I think in a way he blames himself for what my Vinnie did." She smiled gently at Fraser's surprised expression. "He thinks that, if he were a better son or a better man, he could have stopped my husband from hurting all of us. I know it doesn't make any sense." 

"No, I think what you are saying makes a great deal of sense." He looked into her eyes, seeing the truth and trying to telegraph his acceptance and understanding. "I have a confession to make. I didn't like Ray very much when we first met. I thought that he was arrogant and shallow. Since then I've learned that his mannerisms cover up a deeply caring and passionate man. I care about him very much." Fraser looked into Mrs. Vecchio's eyes and suddenly realized how much of himself he had given away. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Would you like another cup of coffee?" 

Mrs. Vecchio smiled, marveling at the blush that heated this man's face and the complex and confusing emotions that crossed his beautiful eyes. "No thank you, Benton. May I ask you a question?" She waited until Fraser nodded his head before she continued. "Do you think that my Raymondo is guilty?" 

Fraser stiffened, spilling milk on the counter. He reached for a towel to clean up the mess and then turned to meet her sad eyes. "No, Mrs. Vecchio. I don't think Ray is capable of this or any crime. Why do you ask?" 

She could no longer look at those intense blue eyes. Hanging her head in shame she whispered, "because, God forgive me, I think he may have done it." 

Fraser dropped the towel on the floor. "How can you say that; he's your son." 

Mrs. Vecchio walked to the counter and gripped Fraser's arms. "Don't you think I know that? Before, I would have defended my son. Now I don't know anymore. He'll do anything, anything to protect you." Mrs. Vecchio was angry and the look of innocence and confusion in Fraser's eyes fueled her anger. "He follows you into ridiculous situations that I know you manipulate him into. He protects you. He defends you. He even mortgaged our home to bail you out of jail." 

Fraser's look of surprise and shock encouraged her to continue. "Yes, I know what happened between you and this Victoria person. I knew something was wrong when the family returned from Miami and I finally convinced Raymondo to tell me what had happened. The way you treated him while you were in the hospital hurt my son deeply but he forgave you and he never stopped defending you. Don't you realize that he'd do anything to protect you." Mrs. Vecchio bowed her head and sat back down at the table, her anger spent. 

Fraser walked over to the window, folded his arms across his chest, and leaned his forehead against the window pane. Mrs Vecchio looked over at the man and saw his reflection in the window. Her words had broken through his barriers and guilt and pain clouded his eyes. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Forgive me, Benton. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Fraser stared out the window for a moment and then turned to face the woman. "Mrs Vecchio, a detective at the precinct said that Ray placed me in his protection. What does that mean?" 

Ray's mother stared at the man for a moment, her eyes wide with surprise. "I guess I should have known." She turned and sat back down at the table. 

"Known what?" asked Fraser as he knelt beside her. 

"Family members are automatically given protection and shielded from any type of retaliation. Raymondo must have told Zuko and the other families that he considered you a member of *our* family." She studied the man's confused face and then smiled. "Don't worry about it Benton. As Ray would say, 'It's an Italian thing.' I think I'll go home now." She studied his face for a moment, then smiled and caressed his check. "You're a good man. 

Thank you for listening." 

Fraser helped her with her coat and followed her down the hallway. Mr Mustafi flung open his door and shouted after the pair. "Constable Fraser, Lieutenant Welsh is on the telephone. He wants to talk to you and says it's urgent." Fraser rushed past his neighbor and ran into the apartment. 

"Countable Fraser here. Lieutenant? 

"Fraser, hello. A guy named Jerome arrived about an hour ago. He turned in Ray's wallet and ID. He won't talk to anyone but you. I'm sending Huey over to get you." 

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll be waiting downstairs." 

"Benton?" 

"Mrs. Vecchio, I'm going down to the station to talk to a man who found Ray's wallet and ID." He rushed into his apartment and grabbed his shoes and socks. He and Dief headed out the door and down the hall. 

"Benton, I'll come with you." Fraser looked at Ray's mother and said sternly, "No, Mrs. Vecchio. Please go home. I promise I'll telephone you as soon as I know anything." 

He ran down the stairs and sat on the stoop to put his socks and shoes on. Minutes later Huey pulled up to the curb. Fraser grabbed his coat and ran to the car; the wolf following right behind him. "What do we know so far?" 

"Nothing." Huey slammed the steering wheel, startling Dief, who growled. 

Fraser reached back to pat the wolf. "It's okay, Dief." 

Huey understood the message and tried to control his frustration. "Who's this Jerome character?" 

"He's a transient that I've helped out a few times. Why?" 

"Don't you know any normal people?" 

"Not many," Fraser teased. "However, this may be the break we need to find Ray." 

Jack looked at him and nodded his head in understanding. "I hope so Fraser. Ray's been there to support me ever since Louis was killed. I really owe him." 

*************************************** 

Welsh and Jerome waited for them in the interrogation room. "Constable, please tell them I did not steal this wallet. Please tell them that I am not a thief." 

Fraser placed his hands on Jerome's shoulders to try to soothe the overwrought man. "Hello Jerome, please sit down." Fraser waited until the man sat down at the table. "Thank you for returning Detective Vecchio's wallet to us." 

"People say," Jerome whispered, "that Detective Vecchio killed Frank Zuko and then made a run for it. I don't believe them though." 

Fraser smiled, "I agree, but he is missing." 

"Where did you find the wallet, Jerome?" interrupted Welsh. Jerome flinched at the tone of Welsh's voice. Fraser looked at the lieutenant, trying to send the message that he'd take care of it. Welsh raised his hands and backed off. 

"Jerome. Where did you find Detective Vecchio's wallet?" 

He looked at Fraser's face and said quietly, "downstairs in the alley." Fraser and Welsh gasped in surprise. 

"Can you show us the exact location?" 

"That's why I'm here, Constable." 

"Thank you kindly, Jerome." 

For the first time today Welsh felt like he had some control over this situation. "Fraser, you and Jerome are with me. Jack, alert the Forensics team. I want them combing that alley thirty seconds ago." 

*************************************** 

Ray jolted awake when he hit his head on the side of a wall. Wait a minute, not a wall but a metal compartment. "Oh God. I'm in the trunk of a car," he murmured. He tried to shift his position but stopped when blinding pain radiated down his left shoulder and arm. "I've been shot." He inhaled and exhaled slowly to try to calm himself. 

He tried to piece together what had happened. He left the station to go for a ride and to clear his head. He leaned over to unlock the car door when he sensed someone behind him. He spun around but, before he could unholster his gun, his right shoulder exploded in pain. He sank to his knees and stumbled head first into the pavement. A man shoved his arms behind his back and handcuffed him. Another man took off his necktie and tied it around his head, covering his eyes. Rough hands grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up until he was kneeling on the pavement. Another set of hands grabbed his gun from its holder and struck him hard across the face with it. He lost consciousness. 

"Oh God," he whispered. "They must have thrown me in the trunk of the Riv. Oh this is just great," he whined. "I'm shot, bound and blindfolded and some guhmba is driving the Riv." He kicked the side of the trunk in frustration. "Ugh," he cried as pain radiated down his shoulder and side. "You scratch my car and I'll kill you," he yelled to no one. 

Suddenly he felt the Riv stop and he heard car doors open. Ray heard muffled voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt a gust of wind as someone opened the trunk. He took his opportunity and kicked and struggled as rough hands tried to drag him out of the enclosed area. 

"I'm going to enjoy this Vecchio," a woman's voice snarled. 

Ray thought he recognized her voice but before he could react he heard a gun 

being cocked. His left leg exploded in fiery pain as a bullet ripped through skin and muscle. Ray screamed as his body collapsed in pain 

"Get him out of the trunk then park the car somewhere so that no one will find it," shouted the familiar voice. 

Ray screamed in agony as he was carried into the building and tossed onto the dirty floor. 

******************************** 

Fraser, Huey and Welsh sat in the lunch room to wait for the Forensics team's report. Dief was lying in the corner by the vending machines. 

Elaine burst into the room. "Lieutenant, we just got the results from Forensics," she exclaimed and handed the report to Welsh. 

Welsh opened the file folder and skimmed its contents. "The blood they found in the alley is type AB positive." He looked up from the report. "Elaine, what's Ray's blood type?" 

"I'll get his personnel file." She turned and rushed out of the room. 

He continued to read the report out loud. "No other prints were found at the scene and naturally no witnesses to tell us what happened." Welsh closed the file folder and handed it to Huey. 

"Sir," Elaine said as she entered the room. "Ray's blood type is AB positive," her voice raw with emotion. "Oh God." She sank into a chair next to Huey . 

Fraser pushed his chair back and began pacing the room. "Sir. Ray's injured. We've got to find him." 

"I'm aware of that, Fraser, but where? And, more importantly, does he want to be found?" Fraser froze, stunned by the Lieutenant's remark. 

"God damn it, Lieutenant. Ray didn't do it." Huey shouted. He pushed his chair over as he stood and walked over to one of the vending machines. He kicked the coffee machine in frustration. 

"That's enough, Jack. The two of you are making me nervous. Sit down." Welsh shouted, anger and frustration getting the best of him. He shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead as Huey and Fraser sat down. "All we know is that Vecchio's blood was in the alley and we have no idea why." 

Huey and Fraser looked like they were going to argue with him, but Welsh silenced them with a look. "Listen. I know in my bones that Ray is innocent but we've got a bigger problem. Vecchio knows this city like the back of his hand. We'll never be able to find him if he's hurt and on the run. He's too good a cop to let himself be found and he's too damned pig headed to come to any of us for help." 

Welsh pounded the table with his fist, upsetting the coffee cups and spilling coffee all over the table. A discarded sandwich fell on the floor to be rescued by Dief. No one noticed. No one cared. 

Huey's cell phone startled all of them when it rang. "Huey here. Thanks we'll be right there." Jack ended the call and stood up. "Zuko's body guard has regained consciousness." 

******************************** 

A dull ache in his head and intense pain in his leg and shoulder brought Ray back to awareness. He struggled to move his arms but his hands were cuffed behind his back. He couldn't move his legs because his ankles were tied to his chair. He was still blindfolded. 

"Well looky here. Sleeping Beauty's awake," taunted a man's voice. 

"Who are you?" the detective whispered. 

The man laughed and struck Ray's shoulder with a metal pipe. Ray gasped when he felt his collar bone snap. 

"Come on cop. Beg for mercy and maybe we'll leave you alone for awhile." A different voice taunted him. 

"Not in this lifetime asshole," Ray shouted. 

The man punched Ray's face. The force of the impact caused the chair to fall back onto the floor. Ray moaned in pain as his shoulder hit the floor. The punches continued to rain down Ray's face until he once again lost consciousness. 

******************************** 

"Are you Doctor Sinclair?" 

"Yes I am. Can I help you gentlemen?" 

"Yes sir. My name is Detective Huey and this is Constable Fraser. We were told that one of your patients, a Mr. Harvey Tolini, has regained consciousness. It's very important that we talk to him." 

"My patient is very weak. This will have to wait until tomorrow or possibly the next day." The doctor turned to leave. Fraser grabbed his arm. 

"I'm sorry sir but this cannot wait. A police officer is missing and we think Mr. Tolini knows where we can find him. 

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "You've got five minutes. He's in room 1291." 

"Thank you kindly." 

The two men watched the doctor leave and then walked down the corridor until they found room 1291. They opened the door to see a nurse taking Tolini's blood pressure and temperature. She smiled and indicated that she'd be just a minute more. Fraser opened the door for her as she left. 

Huey walked to Tolini's bedside and introduced himself. "Mr. Tolini, my name is Detective Huey and this is Constable Fraser. We'd like to ask you a few questions." 

Tolini stared at Huey and then at Fraser. "You must be the Mountie everyone's talking about." 

Fraser nodded his head and walked closer to the bed. "Yes sir, please tell us what happened. Who shot you?" 

"It was that crazy bitch that Mr Zuko's been seeing," Tolini coughed and cleared his throat. "She and Zuko were supposed to go out on the town to celebrate. She shows up with two men claiming they were friends visiting her from Canada. Zuko hits the roof and starts yelling at her for changing their plans. She walks over to the bar to make herself a drink and the next thing I know one of the goons takes out a gun and fires two bullets into Zuko. Then he turns and shoots me." Tolini coughed again and closed his eyes. Huey waited until Tolini opened his eyes before asking him any more questions. 

"Can you give us a description of this woman? Her name?" 

Tolini sighed. "Victoria. I don't know her last name. Mr Campbello checked her out and said she was okay. I think he had a thing for her too." The exhausted man coughed and closed his eyes. 

Fraser pushed Huey aside and grabbed Tolini by the shoulders and shook him until he opened his eyes. "Mr. Tolini, what does she look like?" 

"Fraser. That's enough." Huey grabbed Fraser's arm. 

Fraser pulled away from Huey and shook Tolini one more time. "Tolini!" 

"She had long dark curly hair. Slender. Really pretty. Smart. I think she was Canadian." 

Fraser let go of Tolini's shoulders and backed away until he stood by the door. 

Huey took over the interview. "I'm sorry Mr. Tolini but I have to ask you one more question." He waited until Tolini nodded his head in agreement. "When was the last time you saw Detective Vecchio?" 

"Ray Vecchio?" 

Huey nodded his head. 

"I haven't seen Ray since Irene's funeral. Victoria really hated Ray and the Mountie." Tolini closed his eyes in exhaustion and fell asleep instantly. 

Fraser ran from the room and shoved open the door leading to the stairway. 

"Fraser!. Wait up." Jack shouted and ran after him. "Fraser, stop!" 

Fraser stopped, collapsed against the wall and sank to the landing. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead against his knees. Huey sat on the floor next to him. "Fraser. It's that Metcalf women, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Jack. Victoria's returned and she has Ray." 

******************************** 

"You know what we're going to do to you Vecchio? We're going to toss your corpse on your front porch for your mother and that Mountie freak to find." The man struck him in the stomach with the pipe. "That pretty boy Mountie of yours is a real piece of work Vecchio. Maybe we'll have a chance to have a real nice conversation with the do-gooder before we kill him too." 

"No," cried Ray. "Please leave the Mountie alone." 

"Well, well, well. Looks like the pig will squeal for the Mountie's life but not for his own." The man laughed. "Or better yet, maybe we'll bring the Mountie here so you can watch us. Yes, that's it," the man was warming up to the idea, "the last thing you'll hear, Vecchio, is the Mountie screaming in pain. And it'll be your fault." The man laughed again and hit Ray with the pipe. "Yes, this will be fun." 

Ray moaned in pain and frustration. "I'm sorry Benny" he whispered. 

************************************ 

Fraser and Huey spent the night following up on leads but in the end were unable to locate Campbello, Victoria or the two men who accompanied her to Zuko's home. They were no closer to finding Ray than they were this morning when he first disappeared. 

Unable to sleep, Fraser walked to the all night coffee shop near his apartment. He sat by the window and stared at a cup of tea. Fraser was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not see a man approach his table. 

"Excuse me Constable. May I speak to you sir?" 

"Mr. Lee?" Fraser stood to greet the man. "How are you and your family?" He shook the man's hand and indicated for him to sit down. 

"We are well Constable. More and more people are visiting my restaurant now that Charlie Wong is no longer a threat in Chinatown. My family and I are very grateful for your help." 

"It was our pleasure to help you and your family." Fraser looked down at the table. He sighed and looked at Mr. Lee again. "I'm sorry. Is there something I can do you?" 

"I am not certain Constable. There are rumors in Chinatown that Detective Vecchio is missing. Is this true?" 

Fraser did not expect this question and studied Mr. Lee for a minute or two before he responded. "Yes, Mr. Lee. Detective Vecchio has been missing since yesterday morning. Why do you ask?" 

"You and Detective Vecchio saved my son and myself. I am indebted to you and I also feel that I can trust you." 

"Have you heard something about Detective Vecchio?" 

"There are strangers using an abandoned warehouse two blocks from my restaurant. Last evening an elderly woman in my neighborhood was taking a shortcut home. She saw two men and a women looking into the trunk of a dark green early model car. She heard a gun shot and someone scream in pain. Two 

men lifted a body out of the trunk and carried it into the building." 

"Do you think that your neighbor would be willing to come to the precinct and tell them what you just told me?" 

"No Constable. She is very frightened and does not want to be involved. I'm sorry." 

"I understand. Could you write down the exact address of this warehouse?" Fraser handed him a pen and a napkin. Mr Lee wrote down the address and then stood to leave. 

"Thank you for this information Mr. Lee." The men shook hands. 

"I'm sorry I could not do more Constable." Mr Lee turned and left the restaurant. 

Fraser sat down and stared at the napkin for a few minutes. "Would you like more tea?" He looked up to see a worried frown cross the waitresses face. "You look pale Constable. Are you all right?" 

Fraser sighed. "Might I use your phone to make a local call?" 

Millie smiled. "Sure. I'll go get it. Be right back." Millie returned a few minutes later with the cordless phone and a donut. Fraser looked at her with a quizzical expression. 

"That's for your patient wolf." She pointed to Diefenbaker who was staring at Fraser from the other side of the window. He barked and wagged his tail when he saw Millie give Fraser the donut. Millie laughed and walked away. Fraser gave Dief a dirty look and dialed the phone. 

"Huey here." 

"Jack. It's Fraser. Can you meet me at the coffee shop around the corner from my apartment?" 

Jack sighed. "I was just leaving to go home. Is it important?" 

"Yes. A friend just informed me of some unusual activity in a warehouse on Debuccey. I'll explain when you get here." 

"Do you think this has to do with Ray?" 

"I don't know, but I think we should investigate." 

"Okay, Fraser. Should I notify the lieutenant?" 

"Not yet. I'll explain when you get here." 

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Jack hung up the phone. 

Minutes later the detective's car slid to a stop in front of the coffee shop. Fraser laid a few dollars on the table and tipped his hat to Millie as he exited the restaurant. Dief ran to the car and climbed into the back seat as the Mountie got into the front seat. 

"What's going on?" Fraser told Huey what he knew and handed the napkin to the detective. "I know this place. It's in Chinatown, down by the river." 

Fraser nodded his head in agreement. 

"Will this friend of yours come down to the station to give a statement?" 

Fraser shook his head with a frown. "No." 

"Shit. We can't get a warrant without your friend's statement." 

"I know, Jack. Perhaps we could take a look around. See if there's anything suspicious." 

Jack laughed. "You've been hanging around with Vecchio for too long." 

Fraser smiled in response. 

"Okay. We'll investigate but the moment we find anything suspicious we're pulling out and calling for backup. And Fraser, just remember that I'm not Vecchio. I do not jump off roof tops or climb through sewers. You got that?" 

Fraser chuckled softly. "Ray's not crazy about doing any of those things either." 

Jack laughed. "You don't say." Then, he sobered, "Okay, let's do it." He threw the car in gear and sped off towards Chinatown. 

Huey parked the car in an alley across from the warehouse. "This place looks deserted. Are you sure this is the right address?" 

"My friend was very specific. I don't believe he could have been mistaken. Perhaps we could take a look around?" 

"I don't know, Fraser. Legally we can't search the place without probable cause." 

Dief whined from the back seat and nudged Fraser's arm. "Dief needs to go for a walk. I'll be right back." 

"Huh. Oh yeah right. I'll stay here." 

Fraser let Dief out of the back seat and walked into the darkened alley to the rear of the car. When both man and wolf were sure that Huey could no longer see them, they ran around the warehouse towards the rear. 

Huey watched and waited for the Mountie to return. Suddenly he realized he'd been duped. "Fraser, I am going to kill you." He dialed his phone. "Dispatch. Patch me through to Lieutenant Welsh." 

"Welsh." 

"Lieutenant, this is Huey. Fraser got a tip about Vecchio. We've been watching an abandoned warehouse on Debuccey." 

"And you are now just getting around to telling me this because . . . ?" 

"Ah yes sir. Fraser's informant wasn't willing to give a statement. We didn't want to waste your time on a bum lead so we decided to check it out ourselves." 

"Okay." Welsh's voice was tight with anger. "And you're wasting my time now because . . .?" 

"Well sir. Fraser and I got separated. I think he and the wolf have gone into the warehouse." 

"Huey, I want you to stay put. I'll have backup there before you know it. Jack, do you hear me? Stay put." 

He shut off his phone. He had no intention of staying in the car. Ray would kill him if something happened to the Mountie. 

Huey caught up with Fraser as he and the wolf were climbing through a broken window in the basement of the warehouse. "Are you out of your fucking mind 

Fraser? I called for backup when you didn't return." 

Fraser ignored Huey's remark, his full attention on Diefenbaker. "Dief. Search." Dief sniffed the air once and then ran halfway up the basement stairs. He turned and waited for the men to follow him. They climbed the stairs and opened the basement door. Dief ran through the door and stopped about 10 feet inside the room and sat down. The Mountie ran over to the wolf and knelt beside him. He reached down and put his finger in a copper red stain in front of the animal. Fraser looked up as Huey approached. "It's blood, Jack," Fraser whispered. 

Huey took his gun out of his holster as Fraser took hold of the wolf's muzzle. He mouthed, "Dief. Find Ray." Diefenbaker sniffed the air and ran to the other side of the room. 

When Fraser and Huey caught up with him they saw two men standing guard in front of an office at the rear of the building. Both guards were knocked unconscious before they knew what hit them. Huey handcuffed and gagged the men as Fraser searched them for weapons. He confiscated two knives and a gun and handed them to Huey. 

"I think you should keep the gun Fraser, just until backup gets here." The Mountie looked doubtful but put the gun in his jacket for safekeeping. He tossed the knives across the room. 

Both men jumped when they heard a fist impact flesh followed by a moan. Before Fraser could stop him, Dief growled and ran into the room. They followed him and saw the wolf standing on top of a man, his teeth sunk into the his forearm. Ray's battered body sat in the center of the room. 

The wolf snarled when Huey approached. "Fraser. Call off the wolf so that I can tie up this asshole." 

"Dief. Help Ray." Dief immediately let go of the man's arm and rushed to stand near Ray. 

Huey flipped the man onto his stomach and bound his hands and gagged him. He looked to up to see Fraser standing in the middle of the room staring down at Ray. Huey rushed towards Fraser and gasped when he saw the extent of Vecchio's injuries. His face was badly beaten. His eyes were swollen shut with blood and bruises obscuring most of his features. Blood covered what was left of his shirt and pants. 

Jack grabbed Fraser's arm and whispered, "Oh God." 

Huey's reaction seemed to bring Fraser out of his shock. He knelt down beside Ray and wrapped his arms around him. "Ray? Can you hear me?" He whispered into Ray's ear. "It's Benny. Jack, Dief and I are hear to take you home." 

Fraser stood up and searched his uniform pocket for the spare set of keys Ray gave him last summer. He handed the handcuff keys to Huey as he knelt on the floor to untie the ropes around Ray's ankles. The men gently lifted Ray from the chair and placed him on the floor. "He doesn't look so good Fraser." Huey commented as he took off his jacket and draped it over Ray. 

Fraser checked Ray's pulse. "His pulse is very weak Jack and he's cold to the touch." 

Huey nodded and patted Fraser's shoulder. "I'm going to unlock the front door and go see about that backup. I'll be right back." 

Fear knotted the Mountie's stomach when he removed what was left of Ray's shirt and saw that the bullet wound in his shoulder and the bruising around his upper torso. "Hold on Ray," he murmured, "help is on the way." Fraser gently caressed his friend's forehead. 

"Well isn't this a touching scene." Fraser turned as Campbello dragged Huey's unconscious body into the room and tossed him onto the floor. Campbello stepped over Huey and pointed a gun at Fraser. "I am impressed, Constable. You located us before we could dispose of Vecchio properly. Now put your hands above your head and move away from the cop." 

Dief growled, waiting for a signal from Fraser to attack. Fraser shook his head and mouthed, "Dief. Protect Ray." Dief positioned himself over Ray's body and bared his teeth. 

Fraser raised his hands above his head and stood. "Why? Why did you do this to Ray?" 

"Because I asked him to." Fraser turned to see Victoria enter the room. "It's good to see you Ben. I've missed you." She walked towards Fraser and hugged him. Fraser inhaled sharply as his body stiffened in disgust. 

"Victoria." Fraser whispered, his voice trembling as he pushed her away. 

Victoria smiled and walked around Fraser and towards Ray. Dief growled and bared his teeth in warning. Victoria chuckled. "It's a shame I didn't kill that wolf of yours." 

"Why did you do this to Ray?" Fraser repeated his question. 

Victoria sighed and moved away from Ray to stand between Fraser and Campbello. "Vecchio had to pay for what he did to you, to us." 

Campbello approached the woman. "That's enough Victoria," he shouted. "This place will be swarming with cops soon. Shoot the Mountie and let's get out of here." 

Victoria turned and shot Campbello in the chest. His stunned expression turned cold as he fell forward. He was dead before he hit the floor. Victoria laughed as she turned and pointed her gun at Fraser. "I've been 

looking forward to that. Come with me Benton and I'll let Vecchio go. I love you. We can be together always." 

"No, Victoria. I thought I loved you once but that was a long time ago. I'm staying here with my friend." 

Victoria sighed as shook her head. "This was a mistake. We should have killed that bastard outright." 

She turned and pointed her gun at Ray's head. "Victoria. Don't!" Fraser pleaded. He pulled the confiscated gun from his jacket and pointed it at Victoria. "Drop the gun or I *will* shoot you." 

Victoria looked at him and laughed. "You won't shoot me Ben. You love me." Victoria moved closer to Ray. 

Fraser fired the gun into the back of her head and then dropped his gun on the floor. He stepped over Victoria's body, ignoring the gaping hole in the back of her head. He kicked her gun towards the wall and leaned over to check her pulse. She was dead. 

He turned towards Ray and saw Dief licking the detective's face. The wolf looked up and whined as Fraser approached. Falling to his knees, Fraser patted Dief's head. "I know boy. He'll be okay." Then, Fraser stretched one of his trembling arms across Ray's chest and moved the other one under Ray's head. 

From a distance he heard a crash as the door was kicked opened. He heard men yelling and knew that help had arrived. He kissed Ray's forehead and whispered "Help is here Ray. Please don't leave me." 

************************************* 

Mrs. Vecchio sat in the waiting room quietly saying the rosary. Francesca and Maria sat next to her, staring at the floor. Tony had taken the children home about an hour ago. "Benton!" gasped Mrs. Vecchio as she stood and rushed to embrace him. "Dear God! Are you all right?" Fraser returned the hug and kissed her check. 

"Have you heard anything?" 

"No. Not yet." She took his arm and led him to the sofa to sit down. "There's blood all over your uniform Benton. Are you injured?" 

Fraser bowed his head. "No ma'am. It's Ray's." She crossed herself and leaned over to kiss Fraser's check. 

"Are you members of Detective Vecchio's family?" asked the doctor as he entered the room. Mrs. Vecchio straightened as she watched the doctor approach her. 

"How is my son?" 

"I'm Dr. Carson." He walked over and shook her hand. "Your son is alive but he is in very grave condition. Why don't you sit down Mrs. Vecchio?" She sat next to Fraser. The doctor sat on the coffee table facing them. "Your son is out of surgery. He has extensive internal injuries and has lost a lot of blood. We had to remove his spleen. His left kidney is badly bruised. He has six broken ribs, one of them punctured his left lung. The bullet wound in his right shoulder is badly infected and the collar bone is broken. The bullet wound in his leg is serious but should not cause permanent problems. We'll have a plastic surgeon consult with us about the injuries to his face as soon as some of the swelling has gone down." 

"Will he live, Doctor?" The doctor looked at Mrs. Vecchio and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Like I said he's in very grave condition. We'll have a better idea in the next 24 to 48 hours. I don't want to give you any false hope though, it doesn't look good." 

"Can we see him?" Fraser whispered, his normally powerful voice overwrought with emotion. 

"Are you a member of the family?" 

Fraser lowered his head and was going to answer the doctor when Mrs. Vecchio grabbed his hand. "Yes, he is my adopted son." 

Dr. Carson looked doubtful but decided not to challenge her. "He's in recovery. You won't be able to see him for several more hours." The doctor rose and straightened his surgical scrubs. "Why don't you go home. We'll contact you when he can have visitors." 

"No doctor. We will stay here and wait for my Raymondo." 

"Very well. I'll have the nurse bring you to the family waiting room. You'll be more comfortable there." The doctor turned and left the room. 

*************************************** 

Mrs. Vecchio walked into Ray's hospital room to see Fraser sitting in the chair next to the bed. It had been two days since he found her son. Ray's condition had stabilized but he had not regained consciousness. He was in a coma. 

The family and Fraser took turns visiting him, convinced that at any minute he would wake up, smile and make a wisecrack about the condition of his room. She closed her eyes in silent prayer that this would happen and happen soon. She approached Fraser and smiled as she heard him telling Ray yet another Inuit story. 

"'That is why you fail,' cried the eagle to the rabbit. She swooped down and impaled the rabbit with her talons. Her deed done she returned to her nest to feed." Fraser turned as Mrs. Vecchio entered the room. His uniform was wrinkled, his hair uncombed and his face unshaven. His eyes were ringed in dark circles. He let go of Ray's hand and started to stand up until she indicated that he should sit back down. 

"When was the last time you have something to eat, Benton?" 

Fraser blushed and looked down at his feet. "I'm not really sure, Mrs. Vecchio." 

She shook her head and dropped her bag on the table next to the bed. "I thought as much." She searched her bag and handed Fraser a container and a fork. "You will eat now." She wagged her finger at him as he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't you argue with me. You cannot help my Raymondo if you make yourself sick." 

Fraser sighed but took the items. He opened the container and smiled. "I've always loved your lasagna, Mrs Vecchio. 

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. She sat quietly as she watched her son's friend devour the meal. "Was that an Inuit story you were telling Raymondo?" 

Fraser swallowed a mouthful and nodded his head. "Yes ma'am. How did you know it was an Inuit story?" 

"Raymondo has repeated a few of your stories to me." Mrs. Vecchio smiled at the astonished look on Fraser's face. "This surprises you?" 

"Well, yes. Ray always seemed so annoyed whenever I told him these stories. I didn't think he paid that much attention to them." 

She chucked softly. "Sometimes Raymondo would entertain the family for hours retelling your stories or even telling us about some of the cases you've solved. I don't think there's a single thing that you do or say that he does not pay attention to." 

"Then why does he tell me to shut up when I start to tell him a story?" 

"Benton, Raymondo says that you tell these stories to communicate what you are thinking or how you are feeling. He listens to these stories and knows there's an important message there but it frustrates him when he cannot find it." 

Fraser sighed. "I don't mean to frustrate him, Mrs. Vecchio." 

Mrs. Vecchio smiled and gently stroked Fraser's right check. "I know. Raymondo is used to people telling him exactly how they think and exactly how they feel. He's learned to deal with the world this way. You are a constant challenge to my son and to be honest with you I think that's a good thing." 

Fraser smiled at that comment, appreciative of her compassion. "I'm a lot like my father when it comes to sharing my feelings. I'm more comfortable telling stories than telling people how I feel." 

"Many people are like that, Benton. But maybe once in a while you can tell him what you are really thinking without making him try to figure it out himself. It's more efficient don't you think?" 

Fraser chuckled. "That's certainly true." He took one more forkful of the lasagna and put the fork and container on the table. "Well, I think I'll go and let you have some time with Ray." He leaned over and kissed her check. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Vecchio." 

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow." 

*************************************** 

The next morning was crisp and clear as Fraser stood guard in front of the consulate. One of the advantages of sentry duty, he mused to himself, was that he had plenty of time to think. He spent that time trying to understand his relationship with Ray and to piece together everything that happened in the last three days. He valued Ray's friendship and he knew that Ray felt the same. Ray took him into his home and into his heart without hesitation. 

He thought back to the conversation he and Ray had in the apartment before Ray was kidnapped. His friend said that he didn't know what he'd do if something happened to him, even Mrs Vecchio wondered if her son was capable of murder to protect him. Then, he did not understand what Ray or Mrs Vecchio meant and did not know how to respond to those simple words. Now, he realized that he, himself, was capable of killing someone to protect his friend. When did his simple friendship with Ray turn into something so important that he couldn't imagine his life without Ray in it? 

"Fraser?" Inspector Thatcher walked down the stairs to stand next to the Mountie. "Constable Turnball just spoke to one of Detective Vecchio's sisters on the telephone." Fraser blinked several times but did not move. "She thinks that you need to get down to the hospital right away." Fraser eyes grew wide and his faced paled but he said nothing. " Here, take these." Thatcher pushed a set of car keys into his clenched fist. He turned to face her, his eyes filled with tears. "Go before I change my mind." She turned and walked up the stairs 

"Thank you, Inspector. Dief?" Dief rushed from his spot in the bushes and ran towards the consulate's car. 

They found Lieutenant Welsh, Jack Huey and the Vecchio family in the waiting room next to the intensive care unit. "Lieutenant?" Fraser asked in a whispered voice. The Mountie bowed his head unable to look at the Welsh's red rimmed eyes and his gray and drawn face. 

"Ray's condition . . .," Welsh whispered in a tight, emotion-filled voice. "Well, the doctors . . ." Welsh stopped and cleared his throat one more time. 

Fraser took hold of his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Welsh closed his 

eyes and continued. "The doctors don't think Ray will make it through the night. Father Behan is in with him now." 

Welsh opened his eyes to see Fraser adjust his jacket, put on his hat and walk out of the room. Dief followed him. "Jack. Keep him out of trouble." 

"Yes sir." replied Huey as he ran down the hall after Fraser. He found Fraser and Dief standing guard in front of Ray's room. "Fraser? What are you doing?" 

Fraser ignored him. 

Huey stood in front of Fraser, directly in his line of sight. "Fraser? What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed Fraser's arm at the same time that Father Behan exited the room. 

"Constable. Detective Huey. Am I interrupting something?" 

"No Father," replied Huey. Fraser stood impassively. 

"Why don't you get a cup of coffee, Detective? I'd like to talk to Constable Fraser for a moment." Huey nodded his head and walked away. Father Behan watched Huey walk down the hall and then turned to study Fraser's face. 

"I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to see all of this happening and be powerless to do anything about it." Fraser did not respond. The priest sighed and placed his hand on Fraser's shoulder. "I think Raymondo would understand why you need to stand guard over his room. He'd be very touched by your show of respect, Constable." 

Fraser blinked a few times. Father Behan sighed again and decided to take a different approach. He knelt down to pat Diefenbaker's head. "Although I do think Raymondo would be very annoyed with you for blaming yourself for everything that happened." He looked up to see the Mountie close his eyes and bow his head. He scratched behind the wolf's ears one more time and stood up to face Fraser. 

Fraser looked up, his haunted eyes filled with tears. "Ray would never have been put in this situation if it had not been for me. I am to blame for all of this," he whispered and bowed his head again. 

"You are wrong, Benton." The priest grabbed Fraser's arm and led him to a small waiting room around the corner from the unit. "Sit down." Father Behan waited until Fraser was settled in the chair. He sat down next to the Mountie before continuing. "These criminals are to blame for their actions, not you." 

"You don't understand, Father. A woman that I had a relationship with in the past . . ." Fraser 's voice trembled. He paused for a moment to compose himself. "Perhaps if I made different choices none of this would have happened." 

"I've been told she was responsible for killing Frank Zuko and Leo Campbello and for what happened to Raymondo. Is this true?" 

"Yes Father." Fraser said quietly, unable to look him in the eyes. 

"I've also been told that the last time she was here, she killed another one of her accomplices and implicated you and Raymondo in a bank robbery. Is this also true?" 

"Yes." Fraser said quietly. This time he looked up at Father Behan's kind face. 

"Clearly she had an emptiness in her heart that blackened her soul. I don't claim to understand why people do such things. I do know that there was nothing you could have done to change her." 

They sat quietly for a few minutes. "I don't know what I'll do if Ray dies." Fraser's voice was quiet but filled with grief. 

"He is a strong man, a real fighter. Go talk to him; tell him how you feel. Then, go to the chapel and pray for him. The rest is up to God." 

"Thank you, Father." 

"My pleasure, Benton. You go talk to Raymondo. I'll sit with his family." 

Dief whined as Fraser approached the doorway. He knelt down to pat the wolf's head, "Good boy, Dief. Stay here while I visit with Ray." Dief whined in acknowledgment and Fraser scratched behind his ear one more time. He stood up, took his hat off his head and placed it under his arm. He straightened his uniform and opened the door to Ray's room. 

Ray looked small and frail; tubes and wires crisscrossed his body. Fraser sat in the chair next to the bed and took hold of his friend's pale, thin hand. 

"Hi Ray. It's Benny" Fraser sat quietly for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Did you know that I never had a nickname before? I was always Benton or Ben or, when I got older, Fraser. You're the only one who ever saw me as a Benny and I guess in a strange way it makes me feel special." 

He sighed and leaned over to touch Ray's forehead with his left hand. "I was thinking about our friendship and why we've become such close friends. We're so very different, you and I. Your unorthodox ways to solve crimes are a constant amazement to me as I guess mine are to you. I know I've never said this to you before but you make police work fun. Actually, you make everything fun." 

Fraser sat and gently stroked Ray's forehead for several minutes before he continued. "I always wondered what it would be like to be part of a large family with sisters and brothers. Now I know and I feel my life is enriched because of it. You and your family took me in and made me one of their own. 

I love and respect all of them, even Francesca." Fraser chuckled quietly. "Do you know that your mother even told the hospital staff that I am her adopted son? I don't think the doctor believed her but there was no way they were going to argue with her. I think you inherited your strength of character and tenacity from her." 

Fraser was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not hear a nurse enter the room. He sat back in his chair and blushed. "Do you want me to leave?" Fraser asked. 

"No. It's good for the patient to have loved ones visit them." The nurse smiled. "I'll only be a moment." She checked Ray's vital signs and changed the IV bag. She propped the door open as she left. 

Dief looked into the room, whined and then walked over to Fraser, who frowned and folded his arms across his chest. 

"I thought I told you to wait outside." Dief whined again, licked Fraser's hand and then stood up on his hind legs and propped himself against the bed. He whined softly and nudged Ray's arm. "Get down Dief." Dief whined again and then lay down on the floor between Fraser's chair and the bed. 

Fraser patted the wolf's head and then took Ray's hand in his. "Dief's here Ray. Dief is very fond of you. I am too." Fraser's voice broke and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few seconds before he could continue. "I know that you are fighting as hard as you can. Dief and I, we need you, Ray. I'm not sure what we'd do if you left us. Please, Ray." Fraser rested his forehead on his friend's arm. 

Dief sensed fear and grief emanating from his friend. He whined and nudged Fraser's arm. He grew more anxious as his repeated attempts to get Fraser's attention were ignored. He decided that he needed help and ran to the family lounge to get Ray's mother. 

Mrs Vecchio entered the room to see Fraser sobbing, his forehead resting on Ray's arm. "Oh my poor Benton." She knelt down next to Fraser, took him in her arms and held him, murmuring nonsense phrases in his ear until his body stopped trembling and his sobs subsided. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Vecchio." 

"Shush, Benton. Come with me. You need food. You need sleep." She said sternly as she ushered the man to the lounge. She ordered the nurse to bring her blankets and pillows and Lieutenant Welsh to get a sandwich and a cup of tea from the cafeteria. 

All obeyed as she and Francesca sat Fraser down, unbuttoned his jacket and took off his boots. She watched as Fraser ate half the sandwich and drank the tea. "Now lie down." Mrs. Vecchio wrapped blankets around Fraser and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep." Fraser closed his eyes as exhaustion overtook him. 

******************************** 

Fraser woke slowly, his head and body ached from fatigue, lack of food and from sleeping on the lumpy sofa. He groaned as he struggled to remove the blankets and sit up. 

"Good morning. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Francesca handed him a mug. 

"Francesca. Good morning. Thank you." He rubbed his face and then took the cup from her. "How is Ray?" Fraser asked fearfully. 

"He's doing better today. The doctors are somewhat optimistic. Ma and Maria are with him now." 

"Where's Dief?" 

"Believe it or not Tony volunteered to take Dief and the kids to the park. I don't think they'll be back until dinner time." 

Fraser smiled at the thought of the Vecchio children and Dief terrorizing the other children in the park. "What time is it?" 

"It's 11:30." 

"Oh dear. I'm late for work." Fraser struggled to stand. Francesca smiled and pushed his back down onto the sofa. 

"Sit down and relax, Ben. Ma called Inspector Thatcher and told her that you wouldn't be in today." 

A look of panic spread across Fraser's face. "She did? Oh dear." 

Francesca smiled and sat on the sofa next to Fraser. "My mother turned the inspector into a marshmallow. She not only gave you today off but the rest of the week if you want it." Fraser's stunned expression made her laugh. "Hey my mother's a formidable woman. She raised Ray, didn't she?" 

"Do you think it'd be okay if I saw him?" 

"Sure. I'll go with you." 

They entered the room to see Maria and Mrs Vecchio sitting next to Ray's bed. Mrs Vecchio turned and rushed to embrace Fraser as he entered the room. "Ray is doing much better today. You on the other hand look terrible." 

Fraser smiled at the woman and then turned his attention to Ray. He walked over to his friend's bed and gently stroked his hand. Then, he leaned over and kissed Ray on the forehead. 

Fraser turned to see the three very stunned Vecchio woman staring at him. He blushed when he realized what he had done and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. 

Tears filled Mrs Vecchio's eyes as she walked over to the Mountie and kissed him on the check. "Why don't you go home, get cleaned up and eat something." She handed Francesca's cell phone to the embarrassed man. "Here, take this. We'll call you if anything changes. Do you need a ride?" 

"No. The inspector let me borrow the consulate car." He looked at Ray and then at Ray's mother. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He leaned over and kissed Mrs Vecchio's check and then walked out of the room. 

****************************************** 

Fraser spent the next morning and a large chunk of the afternoon running errands for Inspector Thatcher. Turnball intercepted Fraser as he walked through the front door of the consulate. "Excuse me Constable Fraser. Inspector Thatcher would like to see you in her office immediately." 

Fraser nodded his head and ran up the stairs to Thatcher's office. He knocked on her door once and entered the room. He was surprised to see the inspector chatting with Lieutenant Welsh. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked the inspector and then he turned to Welsh "It's good to see you Leftennant." 

"Constable," Welsh nodded and said gruffly. 

"Yes, Constable," interrupted the inspector. "Please take a seat," she paused until Fraser sat down. "Lieutenant Welsh and I were discussing the Vecchio case and your actions associated with that case." 

Welsh watched the inspector and the reaction her words were having on Fraser. 'She is a hard woman', he thought to himself. "Yes, Constable," Welsh interrupted Thatcher. "We needed Ray's statement before we could officially close the case. Have you been able to talk with Ray since he regained consciousness?" 

"No sir. By the time I get to the hospital he's too exhausted to do anything more than sleep." 

"We were a bit more lucky this morning. We got Ray's statement in between naps." Welsh chuckled and then continued. "As we suspected, Ray was shot in the alley and then dumped into the trunk of his car. He remembers two or maybe three male voices and one female voice. The rest of it is pretty much a blur until he woke up in the hospital." 

"Was Ray aware that Victoria Metcalf and Leo Campbello were behind this? 

"No. He thought he recognized the woman's voice but never made the connection." 

"The contract and the assassination attempt on Fraser. Were they real or a ploy?" asked Inspector Thatcher. 

"One of the men who beat up Ray claims that Victoria hired him to shoot at Constable Fraser as he was leaving his apartment. He thinks Victoria was the one who sent the photograph to the Vecchio home." 

"I'm confused. Why go to all of this trouble?" Thatcher asked Welsh. 

Fraser nodded his head and answered before Welsh could. "To make everyone think that Ray was responsible. Was Zuko the target all along?" he asked Welsh. 

"Yes and no, Fraser. Campbello was interested in what was left of Zuko's territory. Metcalf was interested in revenge." 

"Nice lady friend you have there, Fraser," snickered Thatcher. 

Fraser glanced at Welsh but said nothing. Welsh decided to change the subject. "Seems you and Huey found Ray just in time. Campbello and Metcalf found out that Tolini was alive and talking. They had intended to throw Ray in the trunk of the Riv and roll it into the river." 

"Will any charges be brought against Constable Fraser for possession of a firearm or for killing Metcalf?" 

"No, Inspector. The Ballistics and Forensic evidence along with the testimony from the thug Fraser and Huey hog-tied indicate that Fraser had no choice. Victoria had just killed Campbello and was going to shoot Detective Vecchio. Fraser's actions were justifiable, and considering she was a wanted felon on both sides of the border, I guess Fraser had some jurisdiction to be there in the first place." 

"That's not entirely true, Lieutenant," interrupted Thatcher. 

Welsh shrugged his shoulders. "That's my report, Inspector." He paused for a moment and then smiled. "Actually we are putting Huey and Fraser in for a commendation. Both of you did good work and your efforts saved the life of a fellow officer." Welsh reached over and patted Fraser on the shoulder. "You and Huey make a good team. How'd you like to partner with him for a while?" 

Fraser blinked a few times and then stammered a bit before he realized that Welsh was teasing him. Fraser smiled. "No sir. I'm quite satisfied with the current arrangement." 

Welsh chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Besides, I get an excellent officer working on cases and I don't even have to include him in my budget." 

"Yes, well I do, and that same officer should get back to work," Thatcher interrupted. 

"Yes sir. Thank you for the report, Lieutenant." 

Welsh nodded and watched Fraser leave the room. Thatcher stared at Welsh, expecting him to leave as well. 

Welsh returned her stare and smiled. "Constable Fraser is an excellent police officer. His methods are a bit unorthodox but he and Vecchio are responsible for solving some impressive cases." 

"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant. Your point?" 

"I'm curious, Inspector. Why do you assign him sentry duty and treat him like an errand boy?" 

Thatcher sighed and massaged her forehead with her fingers. First Mrs 

Vecchio and now Lieutenant Welsh. This is all Vecchio's fault. What was he telling people? 

************************************ Francesca was sitting with Ray when Fraser arrived later that same day. 

"Ray's been sleeping most of the afternoon," Franny whispered as she ushered him over to the window on the other side of the room. "After Huey and the lieutenant left, Ray spent a lot time asking Ma questions about what happened. Some of the answers upset him, especially about how you had to kill that . . . well, that woman." She shrugged and smiled. "I just wanted to warn you in case he woke up while you were here." 

"Thanks Francesca." Fraser said quietly. "I'll do my best to answer his questions." 

Ray's sister looked at Fraser for a few moments, debating with herself on what to say next. Naturally, she decided to take the direct approach. "My brother loves you know." 

Fraser nodded his head. "He's my best friend . . ." 

"No, Benton. I mean he's in love with you." Fraser blinked in surprise and blushed. She smiled at him and patted his chest. "Looks like the feeling is mutual." She sobered and pointed a finger at his chest. "It doesn't always show, but I love my brother very much." She poked him in the chest. "Don't hurt him Benton Fraser." 

He turned to look out the window. "Believe me Francesca. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Ray. He is very important to me." 

"Good. Just remember this \- Ma, Maria and me, we don't understand Ray's relationship with you but we do accept it. You'll have the three of us to deal with if you hurt him." 

Fraser folded his hands across his chest and smiled. The image of the three Vecchio women protecting Ray was touching and sobering. "I don't know what will happen between Ray and I. What I do know is that I'll do everything in my power to make him happy." 

"That's good." Fraser smiled at her comment. He watched as she gathered up her coat and purse. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she turned and left the room. 

Fraser sat next to Ray's bed and read from one of his father's journals. Two hours passed before he heard Ray's voice, the voice he longed to hear and was afraid he never would again. 

"Hiya, Benny," Ray whispered. 

"Hi, Ray." 

"You look like shit." 

Fraser chuckled. "I think you look magnificent." 

"Oh yeah, red, purple and no teeth is the new look for fall." Ray snickered. He watched the Mountie for a moment and then said quietly, "I'm sorry about Victoria. I know that you loved her and all. I'm sorry that you had to kill her because of me." 

Fraser sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to compose his thoughts. "There's a thin line that exists between love and hate, Ray. At one time, I thought I loved her or maybe I just loved the woman that I thought she could be." 

"Do you still love her?" 

Fraser laughed bitterly. "No. The small part of me that loved her grew cold the moment we found out she was responsible for your disappearance. I crossed the line over to hate when I saw you sitting in that chair." Fraser's voice broke, unable to continue. Ray offered his hand and Fraser gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Ma said that you were completely convinced of my innocence." 

"I wasn't the only one Ray. Huey, Elaine, Lieutenant Welsh, all of us had a hard time believing that you were guilty of killing Zuko." 

Ray chuckled. "There's a big difference between having a hard time thinking I'm guilty and believing without a doubt that I'm innocent." 

Fraser smiled and enclosed Ray's hand in both of his. "You could no more kill a man than I can lie. It's just not in your nature." 

The men sat quietly for a few moments, lost in their private thoughts. "I've never had a friend like you before, Benny." The Mountie looked at him in surprise and confusion, causing Ray to chuckle. "I meant that as a good thing." He waited until Fraser smiled before he continued. "What I mean is that I've never had a friend that I care so much about or that believes in me the way you do." 

"It's an easy thing to do, Ray." 

"Yeah well not too many people have tried." Ray said bitterly. 

"Then they've missed out on an opportunity to know a deeply passionate, kind and generous man." Fraser smiled when he saw the portions of Ray's face that were not bruised turn a delightful shade of pink. 

"Jeez, what's the matter, Fraser? You run out of Inuit stories? There must be a million to cover this situation." 

Fraser leaned back in his chair and smiled at Ray. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Mrs. Vecchio and her advice about telling Inuit stories. "I can think of a few stories that somewhat relate to what happened. However, none of them express how I feel." 

Ray looked at him is surprise. "How do you feel, Benny?" 

Fraser sat for a moment, watching Ray's face, looking into his swollen eyes. He rose slowly from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down 

at the hand in his, gently stroking it, before he looked up to meet Ray's surprised eyes. "The thought of losing you terrified me. I never realized before how important you are to me and how much I've come to rely on your courage and humor. I think I'm in love with you Raymondo Vecchio." Careful not to disturb any of the tubes and wires, Fraser surrounded his friend's body in a tentative embrace and rested Ray's head on his shoulder. He gently stroked his friend's back and neck. 

"I love you too," Ray said quietly as he lifted a trembling hand to touch Benny's cheek. 

Fraser took the offered hand is his own and then lowered the exhausted man onto the bed. He caressed Ray's hand with his thumb. He closed his eyes and rubbed the beloved hand against his check. 

"Ah Benny," Ray whispered, desire and pain spreading throughout his battered body. 

Fraser opened his eyes and kissed Ray's palm. Then, he leaned over and gently kissed Ray's broken lips. 

"Now you do this to me? Now when I'm all bruised and broken." 

The Mountie leaned over and kissed Ray gently on the lips for a second time. This time he ended the kiss by tracing his friend's lips with his tongue. He sat up and caressed Ray's check. "Think of this as the motivation you need to heal quickly." 

Ray chuckled in delight as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you Benny." 

Fraser smiled and then said sternly, "I will wait for you, Ray, just don't make me wait too long." Fraser smiled and then leaned back down to kiss Ray's forehead. "I love you." He kissed his lips again and patted Ray on his chest. "Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Night, Benny." Ray said quietly as he fell asleep. He dreamed of gentle kisses and a blue-eyed Mountie. 

The End 

* * *


End file.
